


Besties- Forever & Always (MTL)

by caribou_cash



Series: NHL Hybrid AU [10]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Hybrid AU, nhl hybrid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caribou_cash/pseuds/caribou_cash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They pissed each other off all the time, but they're still best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Besties- Forever & Always (MTL)

**Author's Note:**

> ALex is a viking/Norwegian wild cat. Brendan is a steppe polecat.

Brendan smiled. He looked into the living room from his vantage point in the kitchen. Alex had come over. He was currently either A) napping or B) on his phone. What he was not doing was paying attention to Bren.

Bren squeaked at Alex. Alex’s ears twitched, but he didn’t look over the couch. He started making louder noises. Alex flipped over on the couch, but was otherwise unresponsive.

Bren huffed. He did not like this. He needed attention. He thrived on attention. He needed Alex to pay attention to him.

He picked up a half-eaten bagel from the counter. He threw it at Alex, and nailed his head. Alex hissed at him.

“Fuck you, Gally.”

So, he was on his phone.

Brendan giggled. He loved this; but it wasn’t enough. He walked over to behind the couch. He leaned over the back and chirped right into Alex’s ear.

Alex freaked. He flipped over back onto his back. He hissed at Brendan and pulled him over the back of the couch. He flipped Brendan over himself, dropping them both off the couch and onto the floor, Alex landing over him.

Alex punched Brendan in the arm once. Hard. Brendan howled and hissed right back at Alex.

Then he laughed. Alex seemed to only get more irritated. His ears pulled back and he hissed one more time. He rolled off Brendan and laid down next to him. His tail twitched back and forth.

Brendan’s whiskers twitched. He leaned over towards Alex and blew a kiss at him.

“Aw, Chucky? Are you mad at me?”

“Go away Brendan.”

Shit. Brendan. He used the name Brendan. He was in trouble now. Bren whined.

“Chucky? I’m sorry.”

“Okay.”

Brendan twittered quietly. He felt kinda bad.

“Chucky?” he whispered.

“Yeah?” Alex whispered back.

“You’re my best friend.”

Alex didn’t say anything back. Then, he started purring.

“You’re my best friend too, Gally.”

He held his fist out to Brendan. Brendan bumped his fist with him and chittered happily.

 

 


End file.
